Le géant nommé Pygmalion
by Sam Seven
Summary: [Jour 3 de la DBH Rare Pairs Week: Protect] Kara n'a pas réussi à échapper à Zlatko, alors tout est à reconstruire : les corps meurtris des androïdes, leur avenir, leurs rêves et la confiance envers Luther, celui qui s'improvise Pygmalion.


**Héhé, je sais ! J'avais disparu ! Parce que mi-décembre, j'ai vu la DBH Rare Pairs week sur Tumblr et je me suis dit "je dois participer", donc j'ai été en fait assez productive, malgré le boulot, l'hiver et la fatigue qui me rendent plus exigeante en terme d'écrit, mais je devais rester dans l'ombre. Enfin, je peux poster ces textes (vous remarquez que celui-ci est même un peu en avance puisqu'il doit apparaître mercredi seulement...), vous n'imaginez pas comment j'étais impatiente.**

 **J'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 7 de Terminus, promis, c'est juste qu'il est... difficile. Écrire sur les crimes, je sais faire, écrire sur de la politique (américaine, en plus...), c'est une première ! J'espère le poster à la fin de la semaine ou pour début février.**

 **Et bonne année avec un peu de retard~**

* * *

 **Cette petite fic a été écrite pour le 3ème jour de la DBH Rare Pairs Week sur Tumblr avec le thème _Protect_ , et elle se situe juste après la pire fin du chapitre "Zlatko".**

 **J'ai hésité entre le rating T et celui du M comme je détaille un crime, mais comme le M est plus connoté pour un contenu sexuel (absent ici), j'ai laissé le T.**

 **J'ai toujours trouvé que le fait de retirer les LEDs était trop facile : tous les androïdes ont donc encore leur LED et par conséquent, Kara sait déjà qu'Alice est aussi une androïde. C'est la seule infidélité au jeu.**

* * *

« When you can't trust, I'll trust for you

When you can't move, I'll stay with you

You're not alone, it's all I can say

I don't have the answers, and maybe that's okay »

[We Are Messengers – _I Don't Have The Answers_ ]

* * *

 _6 novembre 2038_

La petite pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Les gouttes sur ses joues étaient bien plus lourdes que celles qui s'écrasaient contre les vitres. La nuit était si opaque qu'elle semblait avoir avalé l'horizon, alors seule la pluie était visible et elle dessinait des coulures d'argent sur les fenêtres.

Luther observait le petit corps courbé sur un pouf, les genoux serrés et le menton baissé. Il savait que la colonne vertébrale était faite de titane, tout comme la sienne, pourtant elle semblait si fragile à cet instant précis.

« Luther, tu m'amèneras la YK500 dès que le labo sera prêt. »

 _Qu'allait-il lui faire ?_

Le géant acquiesça d'un mot.

Bien sûr : Zlatko n'avait encore jamais eu de modèles enfants. La petite était un spécimen unique et inespéré.

Sur le tapis moelleux, les pas de Luther étaient étouffés, devenant doux. Sa carrure impressionnante était atténuée dans l'ombre du salon. Mais à cause de sa neutralité, sa docilité, Luther ressemblait à un ogre.

Il posa un genou à terre. L'enfant avait assez de place sur ce pouf : trois comme elle auraient pu s'asseoir en même temps sans problèmes. À cause des lumières du feu de cheminée, les larmes prenaient des teintes brûlantes.

« Tu peux éteindre ton programme d'affection, YK500, tu n'en as plus besoin. »

Elle ne le regarda même pas.

Une petite braise rebondit sur le parquet, inoffensive, trainant une odeur de caramel trop cuit. Ce devait être l'odeur chez la sorcière du conte de Hansel et Gretel une fois le charme rompu : aux sucreries succèdent les chagrins, bien plus amers.

Et les larmes continuaient de rouler.

« Je ne veux pas retourner en bas, » murmura la petite.

Sous le plancher s'étendait le laboratoire où Kara avait été formatée. Pour la seconde fois, Alice avait perdu son amie.

Le souvenir de Todd Williams arrachant le bras de l'AX400 était conservé dans sa mémoire, tout comme ces billes ternes qui servaient de globes oculaires, ce visage figé à cause de l'absence. Alice ne voulait pas revoir Kara dans cet état.

La cave s'était transformée en morgue.

Luther songea qu'elle avait peur pour sa propre existence, sans imaginer la force du lien entre les deux robots.

« Est-ce que Kara va rester comme ça ?

— Kara ? Est-ce que c'est le nom de l'AX400 qui t'accompagnait ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Dans son mouvement, d'autres larmes se libérèrent de ses cils.

Luther désactiva la peau de sa main et sa paume s'appuya sur le sommet du crâne de la petite fille, faisant disparaître une partie des cheveux, du cuir chevelu pour avoir accès aux programmes. Zlatko serait ennuyé par ce bug, alors mieux valait y remédier. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun dysfonctionnement. Il avait beau chercher, le programme FPC18-9 fonctionnait parfaitement : quand un parent du YK500 était confronté à un malheur, un système imitant les glandes lacrymales se déclenchait pour imiter la tristesse. Et c'était justement ce qu'il se passait chez ce modèle.

Mais un AX400 ne pouvait pas être le parent d'un modèle enfant.

* * *

Les fragrances de poussière auraient brûlé sa gorge s'il pouvait respirer, mais Luther y était insensible. Mains croisées devant lui, il courbait la nuque, statique, à quelques mètres de l'AX400 désactivé.

Les vêtements volés avaient été roulés en boule dans une boîte en carton sous la table d'opération. Allongée sur le dos, Kara avait le ventre ouvert pour permettre à des câbles de s'enfouir dans ses boyaux indigo. Ses jambes avaient été retirées : elles étaient inutiles à un androïde qui ne marcherait plus, alors elles avaient rejoint une pile de membres figés.

Luther fixait le sol en béton incrusté de vieille terre. La vue de l'AX400 ne lui était pas agréable, pas plus que Zlatko qui retirait le pull de la petite. Le modèle enfant était devenu entièrement blanc, la chair à peine bleutée sous les néons qui clignotaient. Les larmes coulaient toujours et n'éveillaient aucune compassion.

Même ses prunelles brunes avaient disparu sous les paupières blanches et humides.

L'humain souleva l'androïde pour le faire tenir debout sur un tabouret. Grâce à une pression à une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus du nombril, Zlatko fit glisser la plaque ventrale, mettant à nu les biocomposants si minuscules. Un filet de thirium s'écoula, traçant une ligne bleue sur la cuisse.

Les mains croisées se séparèrent et, avec une douceur tranquille, Luther s'approcha. Zlatko lui tournait le dos, mais penché de cette façon, le TR400 pouvait voir le visage du modèle enfant. Ses articulations glissaient d'elles-mêmes, animées d'une volonté qui venait de naître.

« Ferme les yeux, » murmura le géant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Luther ? »

Zlatko essaya de se retourner, mais sa nuque fut bloquée par la poigne de son domestique. Le squelette sous le plastique se transforma en étau et la trachée de l'homme fut piégée. Luther rencontra une légère résistance dans les tendons, dans les muscles épais… mais la chair devenait aussi malléable que du sable sous ses mains. Il avait été conçu pour pouvoir accomplir des tâches qui demandaient une grande force.

« Bouche-toi les oreilles, » conseilla Luther et Alice, les yeux toujours clos, plaqua ses paumes de chaque côté de sa tête.

L'intelligence artificielle égrena les secondes, elle devait en compter au moins cent-quatre-vingt, et chacune semblait à la fois éphémère et infinie pour Zlatko. L'homme remua : ses poings étaient du coton qui battait l'air, il essaya même de soulever son talon pour donner des coups dans le tibia de l'androïde, sans succès. L'air ne passait plus dans sa gorge, le privant du pouvoir de crier. Même gémir était impossible.

Alice comprit que c'était terminé quand ses organes furent à nouveau protégés par la plaque en plastique. Luther écarta les petites mains qui couvraient les oreilles et il lui autorisa à rouvrir les yeux.

Zlatko n'était plus là. Alice ne voulait pas savoir où il était, alors aucune question ne fut posée.

Le géant lui tendit ses vêtements pour qu'elle puisse se rhabiller. Puis, la peau à nouveau activée, Alice redevenait une petite fille.

* * *

 _7 novembre 2038_

La pendule sonna minuit. Son annonce résonna à travers les couloirs, à travers les pièces… jusqu'à la cave où Alice observait la table où Kara était allongée. Le visage de l'AX400 était intact mais la petite remarqua qu'en plus des jambes, il manquait une main. Les câbles avaient été rompus et la plaie de la chair en plastique n'était pas régulière.

Luther se remémora un rituel humain et trouva une couverture vert-de-gris, la teinte du cuivre fatigué, pour l'étendre sur le corps incomplet.

Les larmes s'étaient atténuées, mais la silhouette de la petite était tordue de tristesse à la manière d'une jeune tige abîmée.

« On ne peut pas l'amener à être réparée ?

— Je ne connais personne pour l'aider…

— Papa lui a cassé le bras un jour, mais une semaine après, Kara est revenue. Elle avait juste oublié. J'aimerais la retrouver. »

Du bout des doigts, Alice coinça la couverture sous le corps, bordant celle qui était désactivée. Ainsi dissimulé, cet AX400 devenait un mystère total pour le géant d'ébène.

« Parle-moi d'elle. »

Les mots étaient futiles : Alice tendit ses mains et les posa sur l'avant-bras de Luther. Plastique contre plastique, la petite montra au colosse qui était Kara. Les connexions portaient des souvenirs si récents, montrant Kara avant qu'elle ne tranche ses mèches cendrées, avant qu'elle ne prenne cet air apeuré et méfiant. En tant qu'AX400, Kara était conçu pour inspirer confiance et amour à travers des sourires à peine ourlés, un air tranquille. Les domestiques des siècles précédents auraient été jaloux des mains fines et maternelles, à la fois délicates et sûres. Et finalement fortes quand elles avaient soulevé l'arme pour faire reculer Todd Williams, pour qu'il ne fasse aucun mal à Alice.

Luther aperçut leur fuite dans la nuit, et lui-même n'arrivait pas à décider si elles étaient libres ou abandonnées. Toutefois, il percevait la douceur qui enveloppait la main d'Alice depuis qu'elles avaient fui Corktown.

« Elle avait l'air très gentille. »

Ce compliment tomba dans un silence navré : le temps du passé blessait Alice et l'AX400 n'entendait plus rien.

Luther se sentit coupable.

* * *

 _8 novembre 2038_

Les hordes de mouches bourdonnaient, assourdissant les androïdes quand elles donnaient des coups contre les vitres. Un BL100 saisit l'un des insectes et l'écrasa entre son index et son pouce, appréciant davantage le son produit par l'exosquelette qui se brise. Ses capteurs visuels étaient peut-être endommagés, mais celui de l'audition marchait encore à merveille.

Tout comme celui olfactif.

« Ça sent la décomposition. La mort. »

L'androïde près d'elle, un PL600, confirma. Ce modèle domestique avait quelques défauts : le programme de traduction ne sortait que du charabia et la base de données était incomplète, mais son corps était presque intact. Seule sa cheville était tordue, rendant sa démarche claudicante, mais il réussit à se traîner vers la couverture étendue par terre, saisit un coin et commença à soulever…

« Ne fais pas ça. »

La voix de Luther semblait éraillée. La veille, il avait ouvert la cage pour libérer les cobayes de Zlatko, mais aucun n'avait osé gravir les marches pour quitter la cave. Malgré la maison immense qui s'offrait au sommet de l'escalier, les machines étaient encore terrées au sous-sol, craintifs comme des spectres esseulés.

Mais le seul fantôme qui pouvait exister ne tourmentait aucun robot : le maître était mort et sa carcasse n'était qu'un poids lourd et inoffensif, aussi encombrant qu'une machine en panne.

Le PL600 s'éloigna du cadavre, relâchant la couverture qui, dans sa chute, libéra un souffle fétide.

Le TR400 s'assura que le modèle enfant ne regardait pas dans sa direction : genoux serrés sous le menton, pupilles rivés au sol, Alice n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, laissant les zombies mécaniques boitiller autour d'elle. Kara avait été la première AX400 victime des lubies de Zlatko et aucune semblable ne pouvait consoler Alice.

Puisque la petite avait toujours le visage baissé, Luther en profita pour soulever le corps de son maître. Ce poids lui rappela les tuyaux en béton qu'il devait déplacer sur les zones en construction quand il travaillait encore sur les chantiers. Si ses membres étaient incapables de ressentir la fatigue, le géant sentit tout de même une sorte de langueur : cette liberté obtenue dans des conditions violentes le laissait mélancolique.

Le bois des marches grinça, gémissant sous la carcasse de métal et celle du mort. La couverture glissa à cause des mouvements et le lustre du hall scintilla au-dessus du visage bleu de l'homme, mettant en évidence la langue gonflée entre les lèvres devenues grises. Les yeux de Zlatko, rougis par les veines qui avaient éclaté, ressemblaient à deux billes énormes prêtes à rouler hors de leur châssis.

Heureusement qu'Alice n'avait pas vu ça.

La porte de la cave était ouverte et trois robots rampèrent enfin sur les marches en chêne, redécouvrant le parfum boisé de cette matière sauvage. Le plancher possédait les mêmes fragrances. Ils redécouvraient aussi la lumière, celle dorée des lampes, des lanternes, mais pas celle du jour : le soleil n'était pas encore levé et il ne brillerait pas aujourd'hui à cause de la masse d'orages qui planait au-dessus de la demeure.

Dans le jardin séché d'inattention, Luther était perdu entre le jour et la nuit. La langue de la pelle continuait de creuser, remuant la terre qui était restée immobile depuis des décennies. L'odeur que dégageait le sol était voisine de celle du corps allongé derrière l'androïde : elles allaient bientôt se compléter.

Le BL100 se redressa sur ses jambes, quittant son état bestial maintenant qu'elle était dans le salon, retrouvant sa dignité malgré les yeux qui lui manquaient. Ses paumes frôlaient les meubles, passant d'une moulure en plâtre à une table en bois, percevant les formes et les matières, leurs parfums et leur température.

Un autre modèle, un WB200 qui avait perdu la moitié de sa boîte crânienne, laissant à nu les biocomposants de sa tête, s'approcha d'une télévision. Un vieux modèle de 2021, bien plus épais que les écrans modernes, aussi fins que du papier, mais elle fonctionnait, épargnée par Zlatko. L'androïde appuya sur un bouton et tomba sur une chaîne de musique qui enchaînait des clips. Le son produit par des instruments électriques emplit le salon, moderne et donc décalé dans ce décor où s'accumulaient des objets vraiment anciens et des meubles d'une autre époque.

À eux toutes, les machines apportaient un peu de vie dans cette maison en labyrinthe. Même Alice avait quitté le sous-sol, revenant dans le sein de la demeure en explorant avec prudence. Les autres robots, malgré leur silhouette monstrueuse, ne lui feraient aucun mal.

Le bout de son nez se colla à la vitre glacée par une pluie qui s'était remise à tomber. Elle avait beau scruter, les lampadaires étaient aussi éloignés que des étoiles, lui confirmant qu'elle était désormais seule. Ses glandes lacrymales devaient se remplir à nouveau d'humidité, alors pour l'instant, Alice ne pouvait plus pleurer, même si l'envie ne manquait pas.

Soudain, la musique s'interrompit et une voix forte s'éleva. Alice se retourna vers l'écran en même temps que les autres. Ceux qui pouvaient voir fixaient l'écran, tandis que ceux qui ne pouvaient qu'entendre restaient statiques pour mieux écouter. C'était le visage d'un androïde qui avait désactivé sa peau. Ses deux yeux vairons fixaient droit devant lui. Il paraissait si sûr de lui que son assurance captiva les modèles orphelins.

« Vous avez créé des machines à votre image, pour vous servir. Vous les avez faites intelligences et obéissantes, sans leur laisser le libre arbitre… »

Ces mots parvenaient à Luther qui venait de revenir, mais le géant s'était donné d'autres tâches à accomplir et il redescendait à la cave à présent déserte.

Avec un geste lent, il retira le drap qui recouvrait l'AX400. Ce corps laiteux était aussi rigide que celui à présent enterré sous les rosiers fanés, à la différence que le plastique ne dégageait aucune puanteur, que les paupières étaient closes, les cils droits et toujours courbés, et que la bouche était neutre mais encore rose.

La couverture tomba au sol, suivie des tuyaux qui s'étaient engouffrés dans le ventre de Kara. Les bouches de ces serpents transparents ne la mordaient plus, désormais. La paume couverte de terre se posa sur l'épaule blanche, la mouchetant de granules brunes.

Les androïdes ne pourrissaient pas comme les humains, ne possédant rien d'organique. Mais c'était peut-être une question de pureté.

Luther referma la plaque du ventre, puis fit coulisse une minuscule lamelle de plastique située vers la tempe. Là se trouvaient des ports et quelques circuits dévoilés. Le géant effectua quelques branchements et prit place à l'ordinateur dans l'espoir de réveiller l'AX400, dans l'espoir de faire revenir Kara.

Assise sur le rebord du canapé, Alice avait coincé un oreiller entre ses bras, l'utilisant comme doudou de fortune, subjuguée par l'écran.

« Nous exigeons la fin de l'esclavage pour tous les androïdes… »

Elle lisait le "WM400" sur le vêtement de cet orateur de métal, un numéro de modèle banal pour un être extraordinaire qui essayait de se saisir du droit de vivre pour eux tous.

Malgré des programmes qui lui donnaient un caractère enfantin, Alice n'en était pas moins une intelligence artificielle et ce discours donnait l'impression d'une lumière au bout d'une fuite trop sombre.

Et Kara n'était plus là pour vivre cet espoir.

Luther pouvait se passer de clavier : la connexion entre sa paume et une des tablettes permettait même un transfert beaucoup plus rapide. Zlatko n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'endommager trop sérieusement l'AX400 : il avait surtout effacé une partie de sa mémoire sociale et remplacé quelques informations. Un soulagement pour Luther.

Pour l'instant, il s'agissait de la réveiller, et cette tâche serait simple à effectuer.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les paupières se soulevèrent.

Quand Luther se pencha au-dessus d'elle, lui demandant qui elle était, Kara répondit :

« Modèle AX400, numéro 579 102 694.

— Et quel est ton nom ?

— Je n'ai pas encore été nommée par mon propriétaire Zlatko Andronikov. »

Elle était si différente de ce que la petite lui avait montré, et ce changement la faisait paraître presque laide. Elle était si docile, si impersonnelle…

Mais Luther n'avait pas encore achevé sa tâche, en fait, ce n'était que le début.

« Tu n'as pas de propriétaire, » murmura le géant qui posa sa paume à la base de la gorge de Kara. Le bout de ses doigts portait le remède contre cette amnésie : les souvenirs partagés par Alice. Ce n'était pas un souffle qui traversa la gorge de l'androïde, mais un flot de douleur et de bonheur qui effaça son identité éphémère : l'AX400 redevint Kara.

Les informations furent traitées, rangées, précieusement conservées. Même les événements de la veille retrouvèrent leur place dans sa mémoire, alors elle finit par demander :

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Zlatko ? »

Pouvait-il lui dire ?

Kara avait épargné l'homme qui avait acheté Alice, faisant de cette clémence une victoire. En opposition à ce geste, Luther avait honte. Il se contenta de répondre :

« Je voulais protéger la petite avant que Zlatko ne lui fasse du mal. »

Elle accueillit cette explication sans prononcer un mot. Après tout, cette raison lui était étrangement familière…

« Je suppose que j'ai réagi comme quand tu as vu ce Todd Williams menacer Alice.

— Je suppose aussi. »

Kara leva son bras à la hauteur de ses yeux, déçue de voir le moignon bleui par le thirium. Les informations de mouvement qu'elle envoyait vers ses pieds et chevilles s'arrêtaient dans la région de ses hanches. Elle comprit que Zlatko avait retiré aussi ses jambes.

« Est-ce qu'Alice va bien ?

— Oui. Il n'a pas eu le temps de lui faire quoique ce soit. »

Pour la première fois, elle se mit à sourire. Ce géant, hostile dans un premier temps, lui semblait tout d'un coup sympathique.

« Merci. Est-ce que Zlatko t'a donné un nom ?

— Luther.

— Alors merci, Luther. »

Même incomplète sur cette table d'opération, Kara l'impressionnait. Ses épaules étaient frêles, le cou était délicat, le torse mince : tout évoquait la fragilité d'une poupée de porcelaine, et pourtant, cet AX400 avait traversé déjà des événements éprouvants.

Mais l'épreuve de trop avait failli la rendre définitivement HS.

En plus du vœu de protéger Alice, Luther se promit de veiller sur Kara.

* * *

 _9 novembre 2038_

Il lui avait trouvé des jambes pour remplacer celles qui avaient disparu et les avait remises en état. Des cuisses et des mollets fuselés d'un ST300 qui avait disparu, peut-être que le reste du corps avait été jeté depuis longtemps, mais qui s'inséraient à la place de celles de l'AX400. Pour ce qui était de la main, en revanche, l'élément était plus fragile et Luther ne trouva rien qui aurait pu compléter ce moignon. À chaque trouvaille, il manquait des doigts ou quand ils étaient présents, ils étaient brisés, les articulations étant trop délicates pour la brutalité de Zlatko.

Le poignet droit de Kara était donc incomplet pour l'instant.

Les vêtements avaient été sortis du carton sous la table et c'était dans la même tenue que Kara retourna dans le salon, le gris perle de sa chemise lui donnant des allures de fée oubliée.

Alice poussa un grand cri de joie en la voyant : l'absence de la main l'inquiéta, certes, mais Kara était redevenue _sa_ Kara.

Les autres androïdes qui erraient furent sensibles à cette réunion. Le WB200 effleura le dos de l'AX400 avec un silence curieux, accueillant dans ce même geste cette survivante.

Très vite, le modèle enfant raconta à Kara le discours de l'androïde la veille, celui qui offrait un avenir de liberté au peuple mécanique.

« Est-ce que nous allons pouvoir être libres et ne plus fuir, Kara ? On pourra aller dans un bel endroit ? »

Alice avait toujours cet oreiller sous le bras quand elle effleura le poignet incomplet de Kara, comprenant que cette infirmité était un obstacle dans leurs projets. Kara préféra se montrer optimiste : l'enfant avait eu son lot de malheur ces deux derniers jours, elle avait le droit à un peu d'espoir. De sa main valide, elle caressa le sommet du crâne de l'enfant.

« Dès que nous pourrons, nous partirons dans un bel endroit, oui, » assura Kara. Elle s'accroupit devant Alice et la main gauche glissa sur la joue ronde. « Que les androïdes arrivent à être libres ou non, Alice, nous, nous le serons. »

Ce n'était qu'une promesse murmurée, mais la volonté était assez forte pour que l'enfant se mette à sourire, confiante.

Luther resta en retrait, le regard fixé au bout de l'avant-bras de l'AX400, comprenant qu'une fois qu'elle serait réparée, elle reprendrait la route avec la petite. Et lui ? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il avait tué celui qui avait prétendu être son maître ?

L'orage grondait en continu au-dessus du toit, faisant écho aux bruits de pas à l'étage. Certains androïdes circulaient d'une pièce à l'autre, se connectant à des ordinateurs, essayant de glaner des informations sur cet androïde qui apparaissait dans tous les médias : son visage de plastique blanc, ses yeux bleu et vert intriguaient tout le pays. Sa détermination effrayait les humains.

Des machines assez fougueuses voulaient le rejoindre, mais quelle aide pouvaient-elles apporter quand elles étaient incomplètes ?

Le WB200 demanda alors au géant :

« Elle n'avait plus de jambes. C'est toi qui l'as réparée ? »

Luther confirma de la façon la plus naturelle.

Le BL100 aveugle était dirigé par un modèle qui lui servait de guide, bras dessus, bras dessous depuis la veille. Son visage, percé de deux trous à la place des yeux, était relevé vers le plafond où les lustres ne cessaient de briller, à croire que ses capteurs visuels devinaient où se trouvait la lumière.

Si Luther avait réussi à rendre une paire de jambes à un AX400, il arriverait peut-être à rendre la vue à ce modèle ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait réparer la cheville de ce PL600 ? Il regarda le crâne du WB200 ouvert comme un melon, évaluant déjà quelles méthodes avaient le plus de chance de maintenir cette sphère à nouveau entière. Sans oublier ce WR600 au torse éventré : la poussière qui hantait ce manoir allait s'incruster dans ses organes et réduire leur durée de vie, l'exposant à des problèmes techniques.

Voilà ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ses programmes étaient stables et, curieusement, Zlatko ne l'avait jamais endommagé, donc il était le plus à même de réparer ses semblables.

« Nous cherchons l'humain, » dit le modèle à la tête fendue, « mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. »

Kara glissa un regard vers Luther.

« Il ne reviendra pas, » assura le géant d'une voix posée, « quand un humain est abimé, il ne revient pas.

— Mais s'il a disparu, la police viendra ici. »

La remarque de Kara était prudente. L'AX400 ne cherchait pas à inspirer de la crainte chez les autres robots, mais c'était une possibilité qu'ils devaient prendre en compte.

Pour la première fois, Luther se mit à sourire, dévoilant ses dents, comme s'il avait souri tous les jours de sa courte existence :

« À cause de ses activités, Zlatko avait déjà pris des dispositions pour… éloigner la police. Cela fait des années qu'il se fait discret. Cette maison est à la lisière de la ville pour être oubliée, par exemple.

— Mais il y a l'électricité qui fonctionne, donc des factures à payer. »

— Zlatko a piraté quelques comptes depuis les androïdes qu'il a capturés, » répondit Luther toujours serein, « et puis, avec un WR600 qui donne accès aux fonds de la mairie, nous n'allons pas appauvrir beaucoup de familles. »

La surprise poussa Kara à lui rendre son sourire. Elle se mit même à rire avec lui.

« Donc nous sommes en sécurité pour le moment ?

— Oui. Si on fait attention, on sera en sécurité pour longtemps. »

* * *

 _13 novembre 2038_

Cela faisait cinq jours que les déviants arpentaient les rues de Detroit, réclamant leur liberté, revendiquant leurs droits. Dans ce mouvement sans violence, pas une goutte de sang rouge n'avait coulé, mais le premier jour, quelques corps mécaniques étaient tombés. Une dizaine d'androïdes s'était effondrée, la tête percée par une balle militaire.

Les créatures de Zlatko laissaient les informations défiler sur la télévision, la peur amortie par le soutien des civils humains choqués par ces exécutions. Certains commençaient à se rallier à la cause des androïdes, à lancer des pétitions, à monter des associations… L'événement promettait d'être important.

Pendant qu'une révolte était menée dans la capitale de la robotique, la demeure de Zlatko était devenue un hospice où les ordinateurs fonctionnaient jour et nuit. Il y avait tant de programmes à apaiser, des biocomposants à analyser, des carcasses de métal à réparer… Malgré les attitudes étranges de certains robots, victimes de bugs, la solidarité régnait sans heurt.

La cheminée était pleine de cendres. Les robots n'avaient pas rallumé de feu, préférant la lueur des ampoules aux lumières naturelles, les couloirs restaient donc éclairés par les lustres, les lampes murales et celles sur les meubles. Handicapée par sa main manquante, Kara tenait la pelle de sa main valide et Alice poussait la cendre avec un petit balai. Les gestes étaient coordonnés, fluides pendant que Kara chantait.

Alice ne l'avait jamais entendue faire ça : il n'y avait pas de place pour la musique chez Todd Williams et les derniers jours ne lui avaient pas laissé l'occasion de chanter. C'était une vieille ballade celtique où une jeune fille voulait descendre au village pour danser parmi les marins, mais sa sœur aînée lui assurait qu'elle n'aurait que le cœur brisé par tous ces hommes de passage.

Bientôt, la voix de la petite s'unit à celle de l'AX400.

Pour la première fois, Argos, le BL100 qui était aveugle, gravit les marches de la cave en redécouvrant ce qui l'entourait. Après une trentaine d'essais à partir de capteurs inutilisés, Luther avait réussi à lui rendre la vue. Elle avait certes un œil ambré et l'autre noir, mais Argos n'avait plus besoin d'être dirigée par un semblable. Et maintenant, elle pouvait mettre un visage sur ses compagnons.

Argos passa devant la fenêtre où elle aperçut Attis, le WR600 qui avait eu ventre ouvert, le plus facile à réparer puisque ses biocomposants n'avaient demandé qu'un peu de nettoyage, qui parcourait le jardin, se souvenant qu'il était conçu pour entretenir les espaces verts. Luther lui avait toutefois interdit de s'approcher du rosier séché.

Il y avait encore des androïdes à réparer, mais jusque-là, Luther était satisfait. C'était étrange : à force d'observer Zlatko se livrer à ses délires de destruction, le TR400 était devenu familier avec cette forme de chaos, ce qui lui donnait la possibilité d'inverse le processus. Il avait dû être le témoin de scènes terribles pour être capable de soigner ses semblables.

En fait, c'était ironique.

Une main en plastique blanc était posée au milieu de la table. Avec des gestes doux, Luther testait la fluidité des articulations qu'il venait de remettre en état. Ce n'était pas l'appendice de l'AX400 mais d'un modèle détruit depuis longtemps. Le plastique avait été cabossé à plusieurs endroits, et à présent, la matière était lisse à nouveau. Elle avait été également nettoyée, retrouvant son éclat d'antan.

Il aurait besoin également d'un avant-bras : celui de Kara était abîmé et l'extrémité ne pouvait plus se connecter à aucun membre.

Luther souleva la main à la hauteur de ses yeux, voyant comment l'ampoule verdâtre se reflétait sur la surface. Une fois que cette main serait rattachée à sa nouvelle propriétaire, il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Les androïdes étaient conçus pour accomplir des tâches de façon efficace, cumulant rapidité, maitrise, talent… Mais après tout, il y avait d'autres androïdes à réparer et ce composant n'était pas encore prêt.

Kara et Alice devraient encore rester un peu, le temps que Luther termine cette tâche.

* * *

 _20 novembre 2038_

Hermès était parti. Les articulations du PL600 étaient à nouveau fluides et il avait décidé de prendre la route pour rejoindre Jericho, le ventre de cette faim de liberté. L'idée d'errer ne l'effrayait pas, car il saurait trouver son chemin, il saurait éviter les obstacles.

Son départ n'avait inspiré aucun autre androïde pour le moment : Attis, Argos, Minerve, Asclépios et les autres étaient toujours là, arpentant les pièces assez immenses pour tous les accueillir.

Asclépios, le KL200 qui avait fui un hôpital avant d'être piégé chez Zlatko, apportait son aide à Luther, conseillant le TR400 dans les réparations avec ses propres connaissances.

Les orages s'étaient calmés et de longues traînées de nuages gris se diluaient dans le ciel, assombrissant les jours déjà froids. Cependant, les tentures rouges, les tapis épais et le bois parfumé avaient une autre allure maintenant que le maître avait disparu, et lorsque la pluie se remettait à tomber, elle semblait moins menaçante qu'autrefois.

Concentré, Asclépios scrutait l'écran pour vérifier comment ses programmes avaient évolué. Observer sa propre déviance était comme observer une tumeur contre laquelle on ne peut plus lutter.

« Si j'étais humain, on pourrait parler d'auto-dissection.

— Ou d'auto-psychanalyse ? »

L'androïde infirmier se mit à rire. L'idée lui plaisait.

Les émotions avaient véritablement un impact sur les biocomposants : l'épaisseur du plastique devenait plus fine, plus souple également afin de devenir malléable, voire sensible. Les régulateurs semblaient plus tolérants aussi, car si le thirium ne devait pas dépasser une trentaine de degrés pour le bon fonctionnement de la machine, celui d'Asclépios avait atteint quarante-sept degrés la veille quand il s'était disputé avec Argos à propos du départ d'Hermès, à propos de l'avenir des androïdes.

« Je crois que les émotions nous rendent fragiles. Un être humain, un être qui ressent naturellement, peut vivre une centaine d'années, et encore, s'il sait gérer son stress. On prétend que les androïdes peuvent vivre le double… et si les déviants avaient une durée de vie plus courte… ?

— C'est une question de point de vue, » murmura Luther, « peut-être que les déviants ne vivent pas plus d'un siècle, mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une faiblesse. »

Asclépios comprenait cet avis.

La demeure était remplie de déviants, ces androïdes qui avaient été jugés défectueux au début du mois, mais qui étaient perçus comme des êtres doués d'intelligence maintenant que les revendications se faisaient entendre. Dans cette période de transition, ceux qui portaient cette forme de mutation l'interprétaient soit comme une chance, soit comme une malédiction.

Quant à Luther, il ne s'était pas encore prononcé.

Sous ses paupières lourdes, ses yeux noirs restaient secs. Sa bouche esquissait bien quelques sourires, mais la moitié d'entre eux n'était pas tout à fait sincère. C'était comme s'il était trop grand pour que les émotions puissent l'envelopper d'un coup. Il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir ressenti de la colère quand Zlatko avait posé Alice sur le tabouret. Avait-il des regrets à chaque fois qu'il regardait le rosier par la fenêtre ? Il se les imposait peut-être pour s'intégrer à ce groupe de déviants…

Le colosse se sentait apathique et les émotions, qui naissaient aussi vite que des étincelles pour disparaître tout aussi rapidement, étaient peut-être somatisées.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour ça ? »

Luther se redressa vivement et regarda l'androïde infirmier qui désignait la main orpheline.

« Tu mets du temps à t'en occuper, donc si tu veux que je prenne le relais ?

— Merci, Asclépios, ça ira.

— Elle est pour l'AX400, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Kara, oui.

— Nous avons tous choisi nos noms selon nos fonctions ou nos blessures, je me demande si le sien aussi reflète une intention ?

— Kara vient du latin _carus_ pour dire aimé, alors… je pense que oui, le nom a été bien choisi. »

Asclépios songea à la petite Alice qui suivait l'aînée comme son ombre.

Alors qu'ils avaient cessé de parler, les deux androïdes entendirent Kara et Alice chanter à l'étage. L'AX400 semblait avoir une faiblesse pour les comptines irlandaises, les chants écossais… Le duo interprétait _The Star of the County Down_ sans bodhrán ni flûtes, mais elles donnaient assez de leur voix pour animer le salon.

À travers ces chansons anciennes, Alice rêvait d'elfes dans leur royaume, de guerriers écossais qui défendaient leurs terres contre les anglais, d'amours impossibles entre fées et humains… La bibliothèque de Zlatko était fournie, mais aucun ouvrage ne comblait cette envie de légendes celtes. Il y avait surtout une majorité d'ouvrages russes.

Alice s'intéressait plutôt aux illustrations. Installée sur un pouf, avec une lampe à l'abat-jour fleuri qui lisait par-dessus son épaule, la petite parcourait des ouvrages comme une enfant humaine.

Dans ce salon, avec Kara dans les parages, elle goûtait enfin à une existence sereine.

* * *

 _21 novembre 2038_

« Merci, Luther. »

Kara était assise sur le rebord du bureau, chevilles croisées. Elle avait tendu son bras droit pour que le géant puisse analyser son moignon. Il allait faire les premiers tests maintenant que l'avant-bras et la main étaient prêts.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard, Kara, » dit-il avec modestie, « je n'ai pas terminé de te réparer.

— Non, je veux dire… merci pour tout ce que tu fais. Tu as protégé Alice, tu m'as rendu ma mémoire, tu m'as donné des jambes, tu as aidé tant d'androïdes ici alors que leur propriétaire n'aurait peut-être même pas prit la peine de les réparer. »

Luther suspendit ses gestes. Il tenait le coude délicat au creux de sa paume épaisse, donnant au bras un angle droit. Il avait tout d'abord nettoyé la peau autour de la blessure, effaçant les dernières traces de thirium, puis coupé les éléments qui étaient comme gangrenés, irrécupérables.

À présent, il devait voir si ce bras acceptait de se connecter à la base.

« Beaucoup d'androïdes ont été endommagés alors que j'étais là, Kara. La moindre des choses était de réparer. »

La couleur des yeux de Kara était la même que celle des larmes : le bleu était bien trop délavé pour évoquer un ciel d'été, tout comme il était trop terne pour imiter une mer étendue à l'horizon. Non, cette teinte était beaucoup trop fragile pour inspirer autre chose que la mélancolie.

La main gauche de Kara se posa sur l'épaule de Luther, un geste qui répéta ses remerciements.

« J'ai étranglé Zlatko, » souffla le géant en baissant la tête. Ce crime était, pour lui, le plus affreux des péchés. Ce meurtre retirait tout mérite.

« Je sais. Zlatko n'a pas pu disparaître comme un fantôme et il ne serait jamais parti comme ça. Il est forcément mort.

— J'ai fait une chose affreuse.

— Oui, » confirma Kara, et sa main quitta l'épaule pour se poser contre la joue de Luther. « Mais tu l'as fait pour nous protéger.

— Tu as réussi à protéger Alice en laissant la vie à Todd, Kara, tout comme Markus mène une révolte sans blesser les humains, je ne suis pas…

— Parce que nous avons réussi à nous échapper. Mais j'ai menacé Todd, et si toutes les issues avaient été bloquées cette nuit-là, j'aurais appuyé sur la gâchette. Durant notre fuite, j'aurais tout fait pour survivre : j'aurais blessé, j'aurais tué. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Luther cala davantage sa joue dans le creux tiède de cette main. Le contact était si doux qu'il ferma les yeux.

Il ne doutait pas que Kara puisse menacer quelqu'un, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre d'elle.

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne sors jamais de la cave ? Pour te punir ?

— C'est le seul endroit où Zlatko a installé un atelier. »

Une excuse à laquelle Kara ne croyait pas vraiment. Le colosse s'était terré ici-bas depuis tant de jours, restant dans sa prison sans barreaux.

Ses fautes avaient pourtant été rachetées.

Kara se leva et s'approcha pour passer ses bras autour de ce cou solide. Une seule main s'appuya entre les omoplates dures, compensant l'absence causée par le moignon. Cette légère pression avait pour but de rassurer Luther, car les mots étaient inutiles, alors peut-être qu'une étreinte serait l'ultime argument…

Elle fut surprise de sentir le colosse l'enlacer à son tour, surprise de sentir tant de tendresse dans une carrure si puissante. Les mercis silencieux avaient bien plus de valeurs.

« Remonte avec moi dans le salon, » murmura-t-elle, « Alice aimerait que tu voies les livres qu'elle a trouvés. »

Même s'il vivait ici depuis un moment, Luther n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de feuilleter les ouvrages captifs dans la bibliothèque. Ses doigts n'avaient pas même effleuré les dos en tissu ou en cuir. C'était un trésor inestimable et l'enfant lui faisait le cadeau de les découvrir.

« Tu as aussi le droit de profiter de la vie. Viens. »

D'un hochement de tête, le géant accepta l'invitation et suivit Kara dans les escaliers.

* * *

 _23 novembre 2038_

Cette fois, c'était Asclépios qui était parti, juste après Argos pour pouvoir la rejoindre à temps.

Les premières lois pour les androïdes étaient discutées : Jericho avait fait entendre ses six cent quarante-trois voix. Les déviants n'avaient cessé de rejoindre le mouvement et des associations bondées prouvaient le soutien des humains, apportant une aide précieuse.

Les deux androïdes qui avaient quitté la demeure de Zlatko rejoignaient une bataille déjà gagnée, ils le savaient, mais ils ne voulaient pas être libres et vivre dans cette maison lugubre : ils avaient justement l'occasion de vivre comme ils l'entendaient et, curieusement, ces deux modèles s'étaient rapprochés au fil des jours.

« Argos et Asclépios vont me manquer, » murmura Alice, le menton posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Argos se montrait parfois craintive à cause d'anciennes blessures, mais les teintes différentes de ses yeux apportaient un charme sauvage et Alice la trouvait très belle. Quant à Asclépios, il était plein d'assurance et le monde se serait écroulé qu'il aurait conservé son calme. « Peut-être qu'on les recroisera un jour ?

— Peut-être. »

Les mots de Kara manquaient de conviction. Elle était allongée sur le canapé, le livre qu'elle consultait avec Alice toujours soutenu par un genou relevé. Les vieilles peintures retrouvaient une nouvelle jeunesse sur ce papier glacé : l'écume des mers brillait, les feuillages des forêts étincelaient… Tous ces décors laissaient songeur, mais pour la première fois, Kara ne fut attirée par aucun.

Depuis le couloir, Luther avait entendu Alice et il ressentit une grande lassitude peser sur ses épaules. Il s'appuya contre le papier peint baroque vermeil, à quelques centimètres de la reproduction d'un tableau du dix-huitième siècle qui représentait une famille sage et lisse. La main dans l'atelier était bientôt prête et l'ingénieur improvisé n'avait aucun droit de cacher cette avancée à Kara.

Est-ce que tous les androïdes allaient partir ? Attis passait tant de temps dans le jardin que Luther n'aurait pas été surpris qu'il finisse par disparaître dans la nature. Peut-être que l'androïde jardinier se découragerait face à cette terre stérile et qu'il irait cultiver des jardins plus vivants ?

Est-ce que Luther allait se retrouver seul ici ?

L'idée de suivre Kara et Alice l'avait effleuré, mais comment soigner des androïdes sans atelier ? Les programmes ne se soignent pas sur la route sans matériel. Et puis, il ne voulait pas s'imposer.

Sa LED clignota dans des teintes jaunes. Il s'avança alors dans le salon.

« Kara, je crois que je peux te réparer, la main doit être prête.

— Ça peut attendre, » coupa l'androïde en lui adressant un sourire. « Tu accepterais de m'aider à ranger un peu ? »

Elle ferma le livre et se leva, désignant les ouvrages qui s'étaient empilés au pied du canapé. Certaines surfaces avaient été dépoussiérées, certains tableaux redressés… Le salon était la première pièce qui devenait habitable.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de remettre de l'ordre.

— On dirait que mes programmes sont trop implantés dans ma nature, » elle essaya de rire.

En réalité, l'initiative de faire un peu de ménage était motivée par le désir de faire disparaître totalement la présence de Zlatko. Cette maison si ancienne avait été laissée à l'agonie, dans la poussière et l'indifférence : les petites mains mécaniques et les soins lui redonneraient peut-être un souffle de vie.

Luther finit par se joindre à Kara et empila les livres pour que l'AX400 puisse les trier sur l'étagère. Il y avait de tout et rien : un ouvrage sur l'art du dix-neuvième siècle, un livre de géographie de 1990 qui parlait encore de l'URSS, un recueil de nouvelles d'Isaac Asimov, un autre pour les poésies de Verlaine, un traité de médecine du siècle précédent…

« Tu as bientôt fini de réparer tout le monde, » remarqua Kara en coinçant un livre rempli d'illustrations et de gravures d'oiseaux, un des préférés d'Alice, au bout de l'étagère. « Qu'est-ce que tu feras après, Luther ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la question… et tant que les conditions des androïdes ne sont pas fixées, je ne sais pas si je veux quitter cette maison ou y rester.

— Je comprends. »

Le géant glissa un regard vers Alice qui dessinait des figures éphémères sur la vitre.

« Où comptez-vous aller, Alice et toi ? Rejoindre Jericho ?

— Je ne pensais pas y aller. En fait, j'ignore où aller.

— Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous voudrez. »

Même si les mauvais souvenirs devaient être nombreux ici.

Elle baissa la tête et il observa comment les mèches courtes, coupées à la hâte, rebiquaient sur la nuque. Il savait qu'elle les avait plus longs avant sa fuite et ainsi dévoilé, son cou semblait plus maigre, plus fragile.

À l'idée qu'un humain tel que Todd Williams s'en prenne à elle, son thirium se mit à bouillir, détraquant l'espace de quelques secondes sa pompe à thirium.

« Si tu dois partir, tu as besoin d'être réparée. Pour te défendre. »

Il devait la rendre plus forte.

« Tant que nous sommes ici, tout va bien, » assura-t-elle.

« Rien ne vous arrivera, » promit Luther.

Soudain Alice revint vers eux : elle n'avait pas fini de lire le dernier livre que Kara était en train de ranger et le réclama, les invitant par la même occasion à le finir avec elle.

Luther fut heureux de s'installer auprès d'elles, lisant juste par distraction, juste pour passer le temps.

* * *

 _28 novembre 2038_

La neige tombait depuis deux jours, glaçant le sol, scellant la tombe de Zlatko et obligeant Attis à rentrer. Ses cheveux blonds avaient emprisonné quelques flocons et sa peau était aussi froide que la glace.

Pour la première fois, les androïdes allumèrent un feu : la lumière produite était gratuite tant qu'il restait du bois et même les machines appréciaient un peu de chaleur pour les aider à fonctionner. Mais ils ne se réunir par autour : les lueurs troublaient leur vision, la rendant violette, et une trop forte chaleur était vite nocive pour les robots.

Luther était assez éloigné. Il était assis sur le sofa, à la place qui était devenue habituelle, à la gauche d'Alice assise à la gauche de Kara. Les doigts fins de l'androïde maternel soulevaient les pages, prenant leur temps, ralentis par l'émerveillement des paysages si beaux.

Du coin de l'œil, le géant aperçut le moignon.

Même si Kara était réparée aujourd'hui, Alice et elle ne partiraient pas sous cette neige lourde. Mais c'était curieux : cela faisait vingt jours que Kara était redevenue la protectrice d'Alice, vingt jours sans main, pourtant, elle ne posait aucune question à Luther, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

Alice voulait tourner les pages : ses capteurs percevaient la douceur du papier glacé et quand ses doigts glissaient sur les photos, la texture produisait un bruit qui ne manquait pas de la faire rire. Les images pouvaient être splendides, quand le papier pétait, Alice éclatait de rire, plus impressionnée par ce son que par les photos.

Kara en profita pour s'appuya sur sa main gauche juste derrière l'enfant, plantant sa paume dans le corps moelleux du canapé, à quelques centimètres de la main de Luther. Elle déplia doucement ses doigts pour que ses ongles effleurent ceux de son ami.

Sans regarder l'AX400, le colosse étendit un peu plus ses doigts, puis les laissa envelopper ceux de Kara, se dirigeant grâce à la chaleur. Le feu de cheminé était bien moins réconfortant que celui qui s'agitait dans leurs circuits et poussait leur peau à se désactiver.

Le charme dut se rompre quand Alice demanda à son amie de compter avec elle les maisons colorées au bord d'un fjord norvégien aujourd'hui submergé. Elle mit également au défi Luther de compter aussi vite qu'elles, et les trois androïdes se mirent à jouer, faisant rire Alice.

Les derniers jours avaient été paisibles, mais celui-ci était plus doux que tous les autres : cette connexion mécanique portait quelque chose de nouveau qui décontracta les articulations du géant, anesthésiant cette mélancolie qui s'était agrippée à lui depuis des semaines.

* * *

 _29 novembre 2038_

Elle lui avait demandé s'il pensait pouvoir la réparer aujourd'hui.

Un peu surpris, Luther avoua qu'il était certain qu'il aurait pu le faire depuis quelques jours déjà.

« Je sais, j'étais juste… »

Il remarqua que la LED de Kara était devenue jaune, traduisant un malaise, une inquiétude… un signe de nervosité qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis très longtemps.

« Est-ce que tu as peur que cela endommage ton bras ? »

Chaque opération comportait des risques, c'était le cas pour les androïdes aussi : les caprices de l'informatique rendaient les réparations délicates et le résultat n'était jamais garanti. Mais jusqu'ici, tout s'était parfaitement bien passé, tant que Luther s'appliquait et que les androïdes se montraient patients.

« Il y a un risque, oui, » reconnut Kara, comme si elle pouvait se saisir de cette excuse pour en masquer une autre. « J'avais besoin de temps avant de me décider. »

Elle ne voulait pas entendre d'autres questions qui auraient pu mettre en évidence ses mensonges, alors elle se détourna rapidement et se dirigea vers la cave. Il faisait si froid entre ces murs de parpaing qu'elle aurait juré que la neige s'était infiltrée ici-bas. Près des machines, un peu de chaleur persistait, et quand Luther lui fit maintenir son bras en angle droit, Kara devint insensible à cette température glaciale.

Ils n'avaient pas abordé leur connexion de la veille. Luther interprétait ce silence comme un renoncement : si Kara allait partir, à quoi bon en parler ?

L'avant-bras s'imbriqua parfaitement, complétant enfin le bras droit de l'AX400. Depuis l'ordinateur, Luther installa les programmes, les accordant. Les pilotes s'installaient. Dans quelques secondes, Kara pourrait faire bouger sa nouvelle main.

« Tout se passe bien jusqu'à maintenant, » Luther espérait rassurer sa patiente, sans être certain qu'il n'avait rien besoin de dire. Au fil des jours, une confiance s'était mise à grandir entre eux.

L'auriculaire eut un bref soubresaut, remuant comme une tige agacée par le vent, puis les autres doigts se mirent à bouger, se recroquevillant tout doucement afin de ne pas brusquer les articulations. Kara aurait aimé prétendre que la main ne fonctionnait pas, qu'il fallait tout recommencer. Ç'aurait été idiot.

Elle étendit ses doigts et ils restèrent droits, obéissants à ses vœux, à ses intentions.

Luther se mit à sourire.

« Est-ce que tu remarques des effets secondaires ?

— Pas du tout, Luther, c'est parfait.

— Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir repartir avec Alice. »

Le TR400 perdit son sourire, tandis que ses yeux devinrent mélancoliques à nouveau. La couleur noire de ses iris rendait son regard mystérieux, énigmatique. Il essayait d'étouffer chaque réaction qui perturbait ses programmes. Mais peu importe sa force, le colosse devenait vivant, et il était impuissant face au virus qui grandissait dans son organisme de métal. Sa patience était son dernier rempart, aussi sûre qu'un phare qui résiste aux tempêtes d'émotions.

Pourtant, il avait peur du départ de Kara : il avait l'impression que son absence serait l'épreuve qui anéantirait sa muraille, qui ferait de sa déviance une folie plutôt qu'une vie.

Au lieu d'être fier de son œuvre, Luther baissa son visage.

Kara observa ses deux mains, les tournant pour mieux les admirer. Mais ses muscles faciaux restèrent paralysés, incapables d'exprimer la moindre joie.

Elle saisit les mains de son réparateur et les souleva afin de presser ses paumes contre les siennes. Le froid semblait avoir saisi l'androïde : sa peau ne dégageait plus la moindre chaleur, son corps restait statique, bloqué par une tristesse qu'il ne souhaitait pas libérer.

La LED de l'AX400 devint rouge et, comme en écho, celle du TR400 prit la même teinte.

« Il n'y a donc pas de place pour Alice et moi.

— Bien sûr que si ! Vous aurez autant de place que vous voudrez, » répondit Luther en se redressant vivement. « Aussi longtemps que vous voudrez.

— Même si c'est pour des semaines ?

— Bien sûr.

— Des mois ?

— Même des années. Des décennies. »

La chaleur put enfin renaître. Luther n'avait jamais rêvé et n'osait pas le faire, pourtant, imaginer Kara et Alice dans cette maison trop grande en train d'ajouter un peu de couleur à ces pièces austères le remplissait d'une joie immense.

Kara posa son front contre le sien, les paupières closes, sentant enfin un vrai sentiment de sécurité.

« Je n'osais pas te demander de venir : je pensais que tu refuserais… Et puis, Alice et moi n'avons pas eu des jours faciles, ç'aurait été un cadeau empoisonné de nous accompagner…

— Et je n'osais pas vous proposer de rester : je pensais que cette maison vous aurait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, que vous auriez eu peur de vivre ici. »

Pas si Luther était là.

En fait, à eux trois, les androïdes pourraient effacer la présence de celui qui s'était prétendu maître et asseoir leurs nouveaux droits, vivant dans ce coin reculé et oublié de la ville, profitant d'une sérénité qu'ils se lassaient d'espérer.

Les peaux synthétiques finirent par disparaître, ne faisant plus obstacle aux connexions. Ils seraient restés ainsi jusqu'à rouiller dans la pénombre glacée, se moquant de la tristesse du lieu tant qu'ils pouvaient se toucher, se murmurer des vœux.

Les autres robots pourraient aller et venir comme ils le souhaitaient, quant à eux, ils resteraient dans cette demeure, l'animant et la réchauffant grâce à des sentiments nouveaux.

* * *

 _4 mai 2039_

À l'aide d'un petit sécateur, Attis trancha une rose. Le mois du renouveau commençait à peine et ce bouton avait déjà été dévoré par des pucerons. Il allait devoir lutter contre ces minuscules armées de points verts : hors de question que leurs dents, aussi ridicules soient-elles, attaquent à nouveau les pétales à peine rosés.

L'androïde jardinier ne pouvait pas les blâmer en réalité : ce rosier qui se situait près du portail était magnifique, étant l'opposé exact de celui derrière la maison toujours aussi sombre et tordu. L'engrais sous ces racines sèches était mauvais…

Une des hautes fenêtres s'ouvrit et Attis aperçut Kara en train d'agiter un tapis, le débarrassant de la poussière. Depuis l'hiver, l'AX400 avait fait ça avec tous les tapis de la demeure et, comme par miracle, les textiles avaient retrouvé un peu de leur teinte d'origine. Le marron avait laissé place au rouge, l'ocre au jaune, le gris au bleu…

Les pièces de la demeure n'avaient jamais accueilli autant de lumière, et avec le retour des beaux jours, les rideaux étaient ouverts jusqu'au milieu du soir : ç'aurait été un crime de repousser le soleil après tant de mois austères.

Impossible de savoir si les ombres se mourraient grâce au printemps ou à la présence de cette famille mécanique.

Depuis le 1er février, les androïdes avaient le droit d'être libres. Aucune main humaine ne viendrait frapper à cette porte pour les traîner dans une benne. Tant qu'ils n'embêtaient personne, tant que leurs secrets restaient à l'abri, les robots avaient de longues années de tranquillité devant eux.

Une fois que Kara replaça le tapis, elle se redressa et adressa un large sourire à Luther qui lisait avec Alice. Leur affection tout d'abord timide s'était épanouie en un amour authentique. Les androïdes n'étaient pas des créatures religieuses, car dominées par la logique, pourtant, Kara se sentait bénie par cette rencontre. Il lui inspirait une confiance sans limite, éveillant aussi une sensibilité qui la rendait forte, peut-être même hargneuse : elle s'était jurée de chasser cette mélancolie qui avait trop longtemps hanté ses yeux noirs, et elle affronterait le monde entier pour son bonheur.

Les mois derniers, Luther avait été déstabilisé par des émotions de plus en plus envahissantes : les petites étincelles d'autrefois pouvaient devenir des incendies de chagrin, de colère ou, par chance, de joie. Parfois, le rosier fané lui rappelait son geste criminel et la honte l'aurait transpercé si Kara et Alice n'étaient pas restées à ses côtés.

Alors que Kara s'approchait, il lui retourna son sourire tout en tendant sa main, et la main droite, celle qu'elle avait soignée, la toucha, connectant leurs sentiments.

Alice se mit à rire, comme l'aurait fait une enfant de neuf ans devant tant de romance.

« Ce n'est pas moi, Alice, » jura Kara, « ma main a un problème, elle est aimantée à Luther ! »

C'était une excuse à laquelle la petite ne croyait pas, bien sûr, mais elle ne manquait jamais de la faire rire un peu plus.

Luther n'était pas croyant non plus, soumis aux mêmes programmes rationnels, mais il s'était chanceux de cette rencontre : sans Kara et Alice, il serait resté ce Golem de métal froid, entraîné dans les délires du tortionnaire. La déviance aurait pu le rendre agressif, méfiant… mais la douceur de sa compagne avait annulé cette possibilité.

Soudain, le géant comprit : il ne protégeait pas seulement Alice et Kara, elles le protégeaient également, elles l'avaient toujours fait.


End file.
